Winter Rain
by Lunabell Star
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna have a new ghost on their hands. Evelyn Orrsoul had been murdered two years ago. Due to her killer's complete disappearance, with no evidence to link him, police gave up. Now Evelyn seeks help to receive justice . Spitfire and Chalant.


**Hey guys, i know its been awhile since I've been on here but...yeah no really good excuse, just that im a horrible author.**

**Anyways, heres another story that is very long and i will hopefully have better ****success at updating(And I promise I will). So as always, please enjoy and don't forget to ****review. (Please no hate messages.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Evelyn, nor do i own any specified products that i have used in this chapter. All characters and products belong to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

Many people disregard ghosts as nothing but a fantasy creature meant only to scare and thrill others. Some say we are the memories of loved ones that have past, nothing more. Others claim we are the essence of a passed human that have yet to crossover to the afterlife. Thing is, we are not a fantasy, we are not just memories, and not all of us haven't crossed over to Heaven or Hell. Pure spirits, the ones that go to heaven, can choose to leave a sliver of their soul on earth, for the people they left behind. They may take the form of many different things. They can be the air you breathe, the scent of a flower, or the soft sound of waves pulling in and out of a shore. Some may come back entirely, just to check on how their loved ones are doing, and if they need help, the spirit can stay until things are better.

I am a pure spirit, but my soul is not ready to go to heaven yet. I still feel a strong tie to earth, a tie that I cannot shake off. I know the want for justice in my murder was what I desired before I crossed over.

My soul remained on Rhode Island where I had been killed, I never could will myself to go anywhere else, I was confined there.

For the past year I had been wandering, searching for someone who could help me receive justice.

Someone I could trust and believed that people like me existed. However, I never could find anyone.

That is, until I met a Homo-magi named Zatanna Zatara.

It had been a cold febuary evening, that I had seen her wandering about the woods near a mountain in Happy Harbor, which was just 5 miles far from Throthtown, where I...once lived.

She had wavy black hair that came just above her shoulder blades, and she was wearing a violet jacket over a white turtle neck, along with skinny blue jeans and high brown boots.

I had felt a slight presence near her, I think from a girl named Greta. She must've had an encounter with her, because Greta, as far as I could tell, had had no family relationship with her. I also felt that Greta had gone the same way I did. Poor girl.

Zatanna had been muttering words under her breath that I believed to be a form of magic.

She had, at the time, shown no knowledge of my presence.

I walked silently towards her, my shoes making absolutely no sound, as they made no contact with the dried leaves on the earth.

Suddenly I had felt Zatanna notice my energy. She seemed frightened at first, her head whirled around trying to see the source of the shifted atmosphere.

Her ice blue eyes scanned the area before she called out, "Who's there?" in a clear voice. I decided to manifest myself for her to see me, so I could maybe communicate with her. I could tell that Greta had once trusted her, and I did the same. I felt her shock increase as my form began to appear like a mist before her eyes.

My appearance was had been the same from when I died. My hair was the same messy, curly, short, brown it had been that day. I wore a light grey-blue sweater under a navy blue zip-up raincoat,with blue jeans and black all star converse shoes.

Once I could now be clearly seen by her, I looked at her. She seemed shocked, but understanding flashed like a moving shadow in her eyes as she realized what I was. I smiled, this girl was a pure soul.

Zatanna once again spoke out, this time quieter, "Who are you?"

I focused my energy with hers, I wanted to link our minds together.

Once I felt myself enter, I began seeing flashes of memories, fresh and old. A boy, with jet black hair and a cocky smirk, smells of fresh cookies and smiling faces. An elder looking man, with a sad expression.

I forced the images out, now setting my energy entirely on speaking with Zatanna.

"_Hello, my name is Evelyn_." I greeted. Zatanna's eyes widened, but responded. "_Are you...telepathic_?" she asked inside her mind. "_Yes_." I answered, smiling warmly at her.

She hesitantly responded, "_I-Im Zatanna_."

Zatanna paused for a moment letting her fear and shock die down. Then she responded again.

"_Are you a,... a ghost_?"

"_Yes_." I answered again.

"_How- how did you die_?"

Now my expression turned into a sad frown. "_That is why I have decided to come to you, I need your help in solving my murder_." I said in a firm tone.

A wave of shock swept back through Zatanna's body, but just as she was about to reply, a block of the ground near the mountain trembled. It was lowered to reveal a passage way that lead into a larger room within. The walls were a strong cement, as well as the ground. I quickly made myself vanish into mist as a red robot with a T symbol in a blue cape with yellow lining walked out. It's face was rather strange, with exactly three thin black rectangles, which I assumed were its mouth and eyes. The sound of its metal feet clanking against the cement echoed down the hall.

"Zatanna, the team would like for you to come inside now, it is getting dark." it said in a male robotic voice. Zatanna nodded as she said "Alright." and began to follow the robot in. I was confused, and a little frightened of losing Zatanna, but I heard her speak in my mind, "I_t's ok Evelyn, this is Red Tornado, he works with the Justice League, and I do too. You can come in with me and we'll continue talking_."

I allowed my soul to follow my new found friend into the hidden cave, despite the slight hesitation I felt. We entered the large room, and I could see that this was only part of the large structure, as there were many other hallways that led to different areas of the moantain.

The robot that Zatanna had claimed to be Red Tornado continued on in a different direction, leaving Zatanna to go her own way. I could've sworn that I had felt emotion come from the robot, but it had been so small and quick that I decided it was only my imagination. I looked over the room, seeing a water way with a few rocks scattered around the edges, and 4 round tube like structures towards the back. Also there was a high rising part about 15 feet high, of the floor that had a large staircase carved in the side. Zatanna had begun walking in the opposite direction of where Red Tornado had gone, heading up the staircase of the risen floor. Once she reached the top, Zatanna walked down a hallway that had been connected with the top of the floor. As I looked down the hall I saw that it had split in two directions. Zatanna turned on the left side. She continued on this way until we reached what looked to me as a living room/kitchen.

In the living area I saw a wide, flatscreen T.V, a green chair against the wall, as well as a matching color sofa. In the middle was a coffee table with a few scattered items on the glass. On the rightside of the room, in the kitchen, I saw a group of people surrounding...a green girl. She was holding a tray of steaming cookies. I smiled, I remember cookies. The warm feeling when you smelled them, when you tasted them.

Zatanna walked over to them, and, naturally, she was met with many hey's and what's up.

She smiled. The green girl offered her one of the cookies. She was wearing a white blouse under a short pink top, with a matching skirt and headband, and knee high socks with black maryflats. Her hair was auburn and it looked as if she had freckles. Zatanna took one and thanked her. I looked around and saw 6 other people. A tall, broad boy with short black hair, blue eyes and a stoic expression. He wore a black T with the superman symbol, jeans, a belt, and dark brown hiking boots. Standing imbetween him and Zatanna, was the boy I had seen when my energy linked with Zatanna's. He was wearing a dark brown jacket over a green hoodie, with jeans and sneakers. His eyes were concealed with dark sunglasses.

Next to Zatanna was a girl with her blonde hair tied in a tight, low ponytail. She wore a brown leather jacket over a white shirt, that showed her stomach, with jeans and high heeled boots. A boy with red hair and freckles stood beside her. His wardrobe consisted of a pale yellow sweater, underneath a red plaid, open button shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A tall, African boy, with light blonde hair that was cut very short was next. He wore a zipped up, blue sports jacket that covered his neck, with navy blue sweat pants and Nike sandals.

Finally, an African girl with short,chocolate brown hair that spiked up, stood close to the boy. Her ears were pierced with several earrings I saw, and she was wearing a pink sweater with jeans and short high heeled boots.

I suddenly heard Zatanna's voice speak to me through the link. "_Evelyn, these people are my friends and they all work for the Justice League too so you can trust them_."

It was true, I could sense all of these people had good hearts. Well, the red head boy was a bit debatable, I could tell his mind was far from open to the world of spirits, but aside from that he was good.

"_Yes, I can tell_." I said "_But, for now, please don't tell them about me_."

"Yo Zatanna!" the redhead boy said loudly. "Come on snap out of it!"

Zatanna jumped a little in surprise at his outburst. I must've tuned her out for a seconed.

"Sorry guys," Zatanna began nervously, "I'm just a little tired after practice on my magic so I guess I'll chill in my now."

She started walking away from the group, but then stopped and spoke, "Hey, Artemis you wanna come too?". The blonde girl looked at her for a moment then said, "Sure Zee.", and began walking with her. I followed the two close behind.

"_Zatanna_," I whispered, even though no one else could hear me. "_I don't want to tell anyone else now_."

"_Please Evelyn, I really think Artemis should know about this, she's my best friend_." she replied.

I didnt quite feel very comfortable about it, but after that I decided to just drop the discussion.

Zatanna led Artemis to her room which was just down the right hall from the kitchen, turn left and pass two doors down.

There was a small square keypad, where Zatanna typed in a four digit code, and the door slid open with a hiss. We walked into a medium sized room, with a queen sized bed and green sheets. A nightstand with a drawer, a lamp and a photo of her and the sad man I had seen in the visions within Zatanna's head. Around the room there was a closet, a mirror, and a few stacked cardboard boxes. Zatanna flipped on the overhead light switch, brightening up the room quite a bit.

Zatanna motioned for Artemis to sit on the bed. Artemis obeyed and was followed by Zatanna.

"So Zee, what did you wanna do?" she asked. I felt Zatanna hesitate, and I knew what she was asking me. I sighed, "_Alright_."

Zatanna looked at Artemis and began. "Artemis, I think we have another ghost on our hands."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Really?"

Zatanna nodded. "I met her outside, her name is Evelyn."

Artemis let all of this sink in to her mind. I felt her heart quicken at the thought but then it returned to normal. Artemis looked straight at Zatanna with determined eyes. I could tell she wanted to help.

"Ok, well what can we do?" she asked.

Zatanna then spoke to me through her mind. "_Evelyn, could you link all three of us_?"

"_I don't know Zatanna, most of my energy was spent on linking with you, but I can try_." I answered. It was true, the previous link had taken a lot out of me, but I still had enough to link one other person.

Just as I did with Zatanna, I concentrated all of my energy on Artemis, slowly seeping my conscience into her mind. Flashes of images reached out to me, just like before, they were memories fresh, and old. The red head boy, a man with a hockey mask on, a tan girl with black hair, and the words, "_every girl for herself..._"

I had to push them aside, now completely linked to Artemis. Though i had not noticed before, Greta's presence was also with her as well. Greta must've met them both. "Alright," I said through both links."it's done."

Artemis jerked up a bit as she heard my voice echo in her mind.

"You ok?" Zatanna asked out loud. Artemis took in a breath, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing new about this whole mind link thing, just didn't feel the same."

Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Evelyn...what happened?" she asked.

**So thats it for chapter 1, chapter 2 should be up VERY soon, I promise.**


End file.
